She's a boy! (JK ff)
by JinHit world wide handsome
Summary: I go to the best school because of my IQ and go as a boy even though I'm a girl because of my friend and have 7 boy roommates. Will they find out that your a girl or not, read to find out.
1. Going to the best school, but as a boy!

Ugh class is boring when there's no teacher, "Han Inuyashi, come to my office" the principal said, I went to the office then I entered.

"IU you must be asking why your here" he said. " yes sir, why am I here" I asked, "You see IU your here because your I.Q. keeps getting higher its now 99, one school wants you to study there, the name is Kpop high" he said, I was shocked Kpop high was the best school in Seoul, " will you agree" he asked, of course you did, you left the office and left to go home you never told your friends, so you came home and told your brother what happened at school and that you already ate, so you just changed and then you just fall asleep.

**Next day**

You got ready then went to school after eating, after class then lunch. Mercury and lunar went to you, they asked why the principal called me I didn't answer them, I changed the topic but they changed it back.

sigh* "you'll find out soon" then I left, you went home earlier than usual, you asked your dad if you could go he said yes, I was so happy, my brother went to my room to ask whats happening, I told him he was happy for me so they left my room then went to sleep.

**Next day**

I was in class, suddenly my head was dizzy, I asked if I could go to the toilet, she said yes. While I was walking out I fainted, Mercury and Lunar brang me home.

They were waiting for me to wake up but the, *knock* Mercury opened it, "Oh, I thought you were a girl,(on the phone) sir its a boy not a girl... ok sir(end call) tell me your name" ???? said, "um... what school again?" Mercury asked him, "Kpop high" mercury was shocked so he said my brothers name, " m-my name is Han Jisung" the man wrote it then left. Mercury was exited...but he wondered who was going to Kpop high, I woke up then they asked me question about Kpop high, I answered all of them, I asked them why, then Mercury explain what happened, I said " Great, I need to go there as a boy". I was wondering if I had to pack so I asked Mercury "Hey are there dorms". He said yes so I had to pack. "Hey lets make you into a boy" Lunar said, I was about to say something but she just dragged me to the salon.

**one hour later**

We got home and they said they will pick me up tomorrow morning, so I said ok then slept before that I packed my stuff.

**The next day**

I woke up and got ready kissed my dad and brother goodbye, then went outside I saw my friends I went to them, " who are you" they said, I told the that it was me they were surprised and really thought I was a boy. Then brang me to the train station. "*cries* I'm gonna miss you" Lunar said while crying, "Don't worry I'll take care of her" Mercury said. Then my train came I gave them both gifts and letters. Then went on the train, "I'll see you soon, bye" I said, then the train started moving, I went to my seat and looked out the window and listened to music.


	2. Will they find out?

**At Seoul **

I arrived at my destination and stepped out of the train I walked up the stairs then the light shined on me, " how am I supposed to find *looks at phone* Hyunjin " I said, then a car went in front of me, then the window went down and someone (Hyunjin) said to get in. " Are you Hyunjin " I asked, he said yes , so I went in the car.

Hyunjin : So whats your name?

Inuyashi: Inu-, I m-mean Jisung

Hyunjin:So do you have a nickname?

Jisung(IU): Yes Sungie, weird isn't it.

Hyunjin: No, not at all

(I'll just say IU ok)

IU: Really

Hyunjin: Yeah it's a cute name

IU: *blushes* Well, what do I look like

Hyunjin : A bit girlish, but athletic

IU: Yep, your right

Hyunjin: Oh, were here

We got out of the car and said our goodbyes, _Now my schedule is with me all I need is my guide, I wonder who is Kim Namjoon,__ I'll just go to our room_("our room" because you share with the one and only BTS)

**After reaching the room**

_I need to make a good first impression, _* knocks*_, here I go,_

???5: Oh your the new student, welcome to our dorm

???6: RM hyung your new short friend is here

???7: Yah! don't talk to him like that, its not like your tall

???3: Hey!! don't say that, respect short people too hyung

RM: * Whispers* sorry about them let'sg go to your room we'll talk there, then you'll introduce yourself to them ok

IU: *Whispers* ok lets go

**After talking with RM**

**(living room)**

IU: Hi, my name is Jisung you can call me Sungie, I'm 18 yrs old, and I like to rap, dance, do sports, and play video games

_"Sounds just like me and my brother "_

RM: Ok, guys introduce yourselves.

???7: Hi, I'm Kim Seokjin, I'm the eldest here, you can call me Jin hyung

???6: I'm Suga, my full name is none of your business

???5: Hey! don't talk to him like that, by the way, I'm your hope, your my hope, I'm Jhope, my full name is Jung Hoseok

IU: Nice to meet you

???3: Hi, I'm Park Jimin your new hyung, you can call me Jimin for short

???2: Jimin aren't you short already

Jimin: Yah! respect your hyung

???2: Hey, I'm Kim Teahyung, or V

IU: Who is the one behind you V

V: oh he's the maknea, his name is Jungkook

Jungkook: H-hi

IU: So how old are you?

Jungkook: I'm 19

IU: Oh, your older than me, I can't wait to be friends with you hyung

Jin: OMG!! Namjoon get the camra!!!

Jimin: *holds a fake mic* How is it being called hyung for the first time

Jungkook: I-i

I saw Jin and Namjoon taking a bunch of photos, I was laughing

IU: Well, I guess you have to get used getting called hyung *smiles*

Suga: Yah! I'm trying to sleep

IU: Yeah maybe we should be quite or we should get rest there's school tomorrow

Suga: I agree

The boys: Fine

I finally went to my room, I went to the bathroom and got changed.

**After everyone fell asleep**

I was still awake thinking about my friends I miss them, then I heard something, *crash* I got up from my bed and went down, you must be thinking why I'm not scared, well, thats because I learned selfself-defense so yeah, I was walking in the kitchen then I saw something moving, I shouted quietly at it, I said.

IU: Stop, why are you trespassing in my dorm?

???: *looks at IU* Oh, they got a new roommate

IU: Answer my question, and who are you?

???: I'm Jackson, and I'm their rival

IU: Then why are you in here, are you trying to change their alarm and make them wake up late, if not then I don't know what

Jackson: I am speechless, how did you know?!

IU: It's obvious, now let me go to sleep and leave the dorm or I'll kill you

Jackson: Fine, but tell me your name and number

IU:Fine, *gives number* and my name is Jisung, now leave

Jackson: Ok, bye

He finally left and I went to my room and I heard something from Namjoon's room

(In your room, listening to Namjoon through the wall)

Namjoon: He has weird vibes, its like he's not a boy, I'll ask them if they think he's a girl.

You were scared that they will find out, but you were to tired to think so you went to sleep

**In the morning**

I woke up early and got ready, then went to the kitchen and started to cook, I cooked pancakes for them, I ate then went to the living room, you opened the TV and watched boku no hero.

V: JUNGKOOK!!!! there's boku no hero on Netflix

Jungkook: Really!! hyung how did you know

V: I saw Jisung watching it

**In the kitchen**

Jin: These pancakes need an award! they are so goooood

Suga: Yeah, your right but who made it?

Jin: I don't know, but I need to know

**In the living room**

IU: hey hyung

V: Hi, I've been waiting for this anime to come on Netflix, I've been enjoying the Manga and now its here

IU: Really, so you've been enjoying my sister's content

VJungkook: Your sister is the one who made this series!!!!!

IU: Yep

V: You mean Park Inuyashi

IU: Yep, my full name is Park Jisung

Namjoon: Guys let'sgo now

Us: Ok hyung

**At school**

We were doing track race and I won, shortly after everyone went to the lockers to change.

Teacher: Jisung what sports are you good at

IU: Every sport sir

Teacher: Confidence I like it your dismissed

IU: Thank you

I left and opened the door of the locker room and you cannot believe what you saw, you saw to much so you went to the bathroom to change instead

**After changing**

You found the cafeteria then saw Jhope, you went to him and asked.

IU: Why are the girls looking at us?

Jhope: That's because they fangirl about us boys

IU: Ok

We reached our table and sat down then.

???: JISUNG!!!!!

(Who do you think shouted, write in the comments)

**To Be Continued**

Pls support me thank you


	3. Well, someone found out

???: JISUNG!!!!

I look back and I saw...

Kai??

IU: Kai?? what are you doing here??

J-hope: You know Kai!?

IU: Yes why?

Jhope: He's the son of the principal, and he doesn't like having friends

Kai: Your coming with me * pulls you out the door*

**Outside**

Kai:What are you doing here Jisu- wait you're IU!!!??? Explain why you're here!

IU: Sorry I'll explain.

**After explaining**

Kai: Ok I understand, but I'll stay by your side

IU: Please, I don't want you to protect me, plus I know how to fight

Kai: I don't want the same thing to happen again

Then the memories came back

**In the past**

I got bullied again, but again I didn't care, I was excited to give Chan my gift, Chan was my boyfriend and we've been together for three years, I heard some noise in the room where Chan was I went in I saw him kissing another girl.

IU: How could you!

Chan: Get out, I don't love you anymore!

So I threw the gifts and ran away crying, I couldn't see because of my tears, there I heard car noises then someone push me it was Kai, he saved me and himself.

**Back to the future**

IU: I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION IT, I MOVED ON, BUT YOU KEEP REMINDING ME!!!! *Cries* *runs away*

Kai: I-IU *sad tone*

Jhope: What's wrong with you! why did you make him cry!!*runs after IU*

**IU's P.O.V**

_Why would he mention him,I hated him why_

??:JISUNG

I look back I saw Jhope running towards me, I stopped running and stood there crying

**After school**

After lunch Jhope comforted me we, after I stopped crying we both went to class. So right now I'm in my room of the dorm I couldn't stop thinking about him

Jhope: Jisung come out pls

Jin: Jisung you need to eat

RM: Guys let him be wait for him to come out when he's ready

I heard them but I wasn't hungry so I just went to sleep

**Next day**

_Today is Saturday I have nothing to do_, I said to myself so I went out of my room and got attacked

IU: Woah!!

Jhope: Jisung we have a long day planned ahead of us, so go get ready.

IU: Where are we going?

Jhope: There's two options.

IU: What are they?

Jhope: The beach or the amusement park.

IU: Do you do this normally?

Jhope: Yes, we do this every first week of the month.

IU: Ok, let's go to the amusement park.

**At the amusement park**

We started eating right after we arrived

Jungkook: Hey Jisung watch out!!

IU: Huh?!

Someone hit you with a ball, you dodged it, but it hit your drink then it went all over you.

???: I'm so sorry for hitting you

IU: It's fine, I'll just wash my self

You walked to the bathroom and lucky for you there's a changing room, you went in. A couple of minutes pass by your trying to dry your clothes, and your wig got wet, so you took off the wig, and then

Jungkook: *Enters the changing room* Hey Jisu-, s-sorry for e-entering

IU: JUNGKOOK!!! I can explain!

Jungkook: O-ok

**After explaining**

Jungkook: So Jisung is just your brother and your name is Inuyashi and yout nickname is IU?

IU: Yup

Jungkook: It's a secret right?

IU: Yup

Jungkook: So your a girl and no one knows?

IU: Yup

Jungkook: Ok just go change

**At the dorm**(Yes I'm a lazy potato)

**Jungkook's P.O.V**

_So we're living with a girl and no one else knows, well that good I thought I'd be gay, because I kinda like IU._* knocks *

Jungkook: I'll get it hyungs

I opened the door then I saw

??: Hey kookie

Jungkook: what are you doing here?!

??: Don't you miss me

(Hey the creator, thank you for reading my stories its makes me happy, and which FF do you want me to update I'll do it so bye hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
